peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 October 1989
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-10-18 ;Comments * Peel mentioned that the Charlottes wanted a lot of guitar sound in the session and when the engineers bound down to this, the band after hearing it on a cassette changed their minds and wanted a bit less of the guitar sound. By that time, Peel mentioned that it was too late, but after hearing the session, he thought it wasn't too bad. * Peel plays a request from a listener who wrote in to say that he wanted to hear Sharon singing a Hindi language cover of Bob Marley's No Woman No Cry called Hum Aajnabi Hai. * Peel sets a competition for listeners to win copies of the compilation Nothing Short Of Total War album by Blast First records. The question is What record is catalogue number BFFP 1?'. ''It turns out BFFP 1 is Sonic Youth's Bad Moon Rising LP. * Peel reveals that he interviewed the Charlottes on his BBC Radio Cambridgeshire show and mentions the band comes from Huntingdon and not Cambridge as some media outlets have mentioned. Sessions * Charlottes #1. Recorded: 1989-09-21 Tracklisting *Prince B: Ode To A Forgetful Mind (It's A Shame) (12") Pet Project :(JP: 'Always nice to hear an MC whose brains are located above the waist')'' *Charlottes: Where You're Hiding (session) *Fire Party: Make It Quick (12" - New Orleans Opera) Dischord *Sharon: Hum Aajnabi Hai (LP - Disco Mastana) Multitone *Anthony Acid: Rock And Boogie Down (12") Breaking Bones *Dinosaur Jr: Bulbs Of Passion (v/a LP - Nothing Short Of Total War (Part One)) Blast First *Big Joe: Glitter (And Not Gold) (7") Matador *Charlottes: See Me Feel (session) *Mega City Four: Awkward Kid (7" - Awkward Kid / Cradle) Decoy *Prince Vince And The Hip Hop Force: Gangster Funk (12") Mercury *Argyle Squad & Mount Charles Band: Farewell 3rd Division (v/a LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection *Barmy Army: Bobby Just Can't Win (LP - The English Disease) On-U Sound :(JP: 'The Jesus And Mary Chain, still my favorite track from Automatic') *Jesus And Mary Chain: Between Planets (LP - Automatic) Blanco Y Negro :(JP: 'It seems to me, I have to ask somebody like Ken Garner about this, because he is an educated man, but perhaps it's a 20th century thing and a product perhaps of television and radio, but certain something taken up by the press, the idea that people who produce good work or have produced good work sometime in the past are able to talk interestingly or constructively about it someway, seems to be a non sector to that. Anyway') :(Let's Spend The Night Together trailer by Nicky Campbell) *Outerlimit: Dance In A Daze (12") Underworld *Charlottes: Could There Ever Be (session) *Aurlus Mabele: Malade De Toi (LP - Soukouss La Terreur) Jimmy's *A.C. Temple: Sheik (shared 7" with Band Of Susans - Hope Against Hope / Sheik) Blast First *Terrorizer: Strategic Warheads (LP - World Downfall) Earache *Cocoa Tea: Why Turn Down The Sound (12") Greensleeves *Eirin Peryglus: Y Cyfarfod (12" - Y Llosg) OFN *Charlottes: Venus (session) A cover of Shocking Blue's track. @''' *A.R. Kane: Spook (2xLP - "i") Rough Trade Tracks marked '''@ on File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B4894XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B4894XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 * 3) John Peel Sessions - October 1989 ; Length * 1) 0:47:30 * 2) 0:39:48 * 3) 0:31:55 (0:14:26 - 0:17:58) ; Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw ; Available * 1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4894/1) * 3) Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions Category:Available online Category:Wilshaw Tapes